


Beginnings

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: In the end we only regret the chances we don't take and so the adventure begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's only taken me five months to finish this fic, but it's finally done! Shout out to Carissa and Bea for pushing me to write this and challenging myself, and the rest of my friends for the encouragement. I'm really pleased with how it turned out and I hope you are as well.

Screaming and chanting echo through the mass of individuals, bouncing off of the skyscrapers surrounding them as they march through the street. There’s an energy all around that Regina can’t quite describe or capture in all its rich, decadent glory. A sort of pulsing that moves through the crowd. Rippling from front to back as they move deeper and deeper into the city. 

 

She’s never experienced anything like it before, never had the guts to before now. But Regina had wanted to do something important when she’d come to college. To make a difference. Fight for what she believes in with all her heart. 

 

Mother would never approve. 

 

No, Cora Mills would be appalled if she could see her daughter this very minute, shouting along with the swarms of people around her while she waves her hand made sign above her head. To her, what Regina is doing would be beneath her. Common. Distasteful.  _ That is not how you resolve conflict, Regina, _ she would scold her. 

 

Thankfully, she is no longer under her mother’s thumb. In her second semester at Berkeley Regina can finally breathe. She’s blossomed in the last six months, flourished without the constant criticism that has long been ingrained into her life from birth. It had been an odd feeling at first, traveling across the country on her own, moving into her dorm room with only her father’s help. Mother had refused to accompany them. Ashamed of her daughter for choosing a debauched public university over her acceptance to Yale. At least in her eyes, she does not belong here. Of that, Cora is adamant.

 

Only mother is wrong. 

 

This is exactly where Regina belongs. She’s never been happier in her entire nineteen years of life than she is right now. Her feet hurt, the cotton of her sneakers rubbing at her heel irritatingly, in a way that will surely result in a blister. Her throat is scratchy and raw from the continuous strain on her vocal cords as she yells. The joints of her fingers struggling to maintain her grip on the wooden stake her sign is attached to. 

 

But Regina barely notices all of that, too swept up in the vivacity of the event happening on every side of her. 

 

There are people from all genders, all races, all ethnicities, gathered around her in unison to fight for a common cause. Have come together in solidarity and support in a way that is truly incredible. For women. To celebrate the strength of her gender and the power they hold. It moves her immensely as a young woman only just now coming into her own skin, and as Regina marches, her tired feet shuffling along the pavement, the muscles in her arms and shoulders burning and aching, she feels as if she has a real purpose. 

 

Just then her eyes catch the gaze of a tall, slender blonde, walking a few paces away from her, a similar sign of her own (only this one reads  _ Don’t fashion me into a maiden that needs saving from a dragon. I AM THE DRAGON. And I will eat you whole. _ A colorful doodle of a dragon breathing fire to accompany the words.) held high as she tips the corners of her mouth up at Regina. 

 

She returns the other woman’s smile. It’s a moment of connection. A few strands of light blonde hair fall over her forehead as she tips her head at Regina, as if to say,  _ Can you believe this? _ and Regina shakes her head gently in response, chuckling. 

 

Then the woman is headed her direction, weaving her way through the smattering of people between them, brushing by sweaty bodies to stand beside Regina. “Hello.” 

 

“Hello,” Regina parrots, a bit dumbstruck. What had she done to warrant this gorgeous women’s attention enough to have her leaving her group of friends who, Regina notes with a quick glance in the direction she’d come from, are also frowning confusedly at her. A thin blonde woman with tanned skin and a white and black polka dot shirt paired with red shorts. A pretty African American woman, olive jeans and purple tank top. Then there’s a man with shaggy hair covered by an eccentric hat. Two other attractive women and two men in matching t-shirts that read big and little spoon holding hands. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” The woman asks, and Regina’s gaze whips back to hers. Up close to her now, she can see that they are a pure, clear, crystal blue with a fathomless depth. A sea that she could happily drown in. 

 

It’s a ridiculous notion. Completely out of nowhere (and character) for Regina, and yet the thought still lingers in the back of her mind as she gives her a small, demure smile and responds, “Yes. I am. And yourself?” Making small talk seems a bit odd, but then what else is one supposed to do when crammed next to strangers for several hours? 

 

“Quite.” She responds, looking just over Regina's shoulder for a moment before her gaze returns to hers and she asks, “All alone?” 

 

Regina replies with a cautious, “Yes...” unsure where the direction of this conversation is headed. The woman only hums quietly and nods. 

 

“I recognize you.” 

 

The statement startles Regina another degree, an expression of puzzlement flickering over her features as she frantically racks her brain for where she could know this woman from. Surely, she would remember if they had met previously. Staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes she doubts that she could forget them. 

 

Her confusion and mild panic must show on her face, only embarrassing her more, as the blonde immediately follows it up with, “Moral Psychology with Professor Hopper, Tuesday and Thursdays? Right?” 

 

Ah-ha. Now it makes more sense. They’re in the same class together. Her favorite course this semester as a matter of fact, and one of the reasons that she is here today in the first place. It would seem that she isn’t the only one their discussions have had an impact on. 

 

“You’re the cute freshman who sits in the front of the class and scribbles away taking notes.” She says it teasingly, with a frankly stunning smile on her face, but Regina’s cheeks heat all the same, a faint blush adding a rosy tint to her skin.  _ Cute freshman _ . The phrase reverberates through Regina’s mind as she bites her lower lip and nods, unsure how to respond. The woman continues speaking before she gets a chance, however, commenting, “I found it surprising there was a first year in a class with mostly upperclassmen.” 

 

Her advisor had been against it, had attempted to talk her into fulfilling more of the prerequisites required for her degree, but Regina had refused to listen. The course is only offered every two years and she’d been unwilling to wait that long for it to come around again when the description had fascinated her. Psychological phenomena related to the ethical and spiritual life of humans and the idea of ‘no self’. Her hunger for knowledge had won out and she’s been determined to keep up with the more experienced psych majors since the start of the semester. 

 

Someone knocks into her shoulder as they walk, pushing her a step closer to the blonde, their shoulders brushing for a moment as Regina looks up at her and replies feebly, “Yes. I’m in that class.” She has to swallow down the sudden lump that forms in her throat as she’s caught up in just how blue her eyes are, the slight flush to her cheeks from the heat of the California sun, tiny droplets of perspiration outlining her forehead. “I didn’t want to miss out on it. I talked Dr. Hopper into letting me take it early.” Regina finishes lamely, feeling a bit like a fish out of water all of a sudden.  _ Pull it together, Mills. _

 

“You have some really insightful viewpoints. I enjoy listening to your comments on our readings.” 

 

The compliment brings with it a lick of satisfaction and Regina smiles shyly. How has she not noticed her in class before? Their roster isn’t overly large. Certainly not small, but nothing like the mass lectures she’d had to suffer through last semester. And they generally have fairly lively discussions. Professor Hopper encourages them to engage and comment with one another. Has she really been so focused on the material that she’d missed this intriguing woman’s presence? 

 

She grins at her, the corner of her red tinted lips tipping up. “I sit in the back,” pausing she chuckles and adds, “I much prefer to listen and observe. There’s much to be learned that way as well.” 

 

Perhaps that’s why then. 

 

They come to a brief stop, the congestion of bodies halting their forward progress for a few minutes and this pretty blonde classmate Regina can't seem to take her eyes off of lowers that witty sign, resting it on the asphalt for a moment, reaching out a manicured hand to Regina. “I'm Mallory. But I prefer Mal.” 

 

Grasping her palm, she answers her in kind, “Regina,” and tries not to give too much thought to the spark that seems to emanate from their joined hands. There’s an awkward pause then, one Regina isn’t quite sure how to break. Although Mal doesn’t seem at all affected by their lull in conversation. In fact, she’s smiling at her, studying her as if Regina were a puzzle to unravel. It’s a bit disconcerting for someone she’s technically just met. 

 

A voice calls through the crowd, garnering both their attention for a moment. “Oy, Mal, are you coming back or are you ditching us to flirt for the rest of the march?” It’s the man with sandy blonde hair and the scruffy beard from her group of friends, dimples creasing his cheeks as he grins at the blonde. The attractive man beside him with caramel colored skin digging an elbow into his side as Mal rolls her eyes at him and turns her gaze back to Regina. 

 

“Ignore him.” Regina can feel the blood rush to her cheeks unbidden. Pleasure and embarrassment warring within her at the notion that this woman might have an interest in her, may have sought her out for that purpose. Not that she thinks that's what this is. Even if Mal is looking at her with underlying appreciation to her gaze. “Would you like to join us for the rest of the march? I promise to save you from any more heckling.” She adds. 

 

Regina considers declining for a minute, she’s perfectly fine continuing on her own, content with her own company and making friends hadn’t been the point of her coming today. But it seems silly to turn the invitation down. And something about Mal intrigues her. So she hears herself saying, “Yeah, that would be great,” and following her as she turns to head back through the mass of bodies. 

 

The crowd begins moving forward just as Regina and Mal have weaved their way back to her friends, introductions hastily made as they all shuffle forward. She learns that the tall brunette with a fiery streak of red in her hair is named Ruby and the woman she’s currently sharing a banner with is her girlfriend Mulan. The other two women of the group had apparently wandered ahead as well, but Regina discovers their names are Ella and Ursula. The man with the funky hat is named Jefferson and offers her a smile and a flourish of said hat that makes Regina laugh when Mal introduces her to him. She saves the guy who’d called out to her for last, informing her,  _ And this is my entirely unamusing and possibly former best friend, Robin, and his partner Lin. _

 

“Pleasure to meet you, milady.” Robin says in a splendid British accent that takes her by surprise, reaching out to offer his hand in greeting and bringing Regina’s to his lips to place a kiss to her knuckles when she lays her hand in his. 

 

“Save the charm for your boyfriend.” Mal tells him, laughing when Robin immediately turns and plants a kiss to the dark haired man’s lips. 

 

“Oh he already fell for my charms. Gotta spread the love around.” 

 

Mal’s laughter is husky and enchanting, one of the loveliest sounds Regina has ever heard as she shakes her head at Robin. There’s an easy, natural banter between the two of them and despite herself, Regina finds herself smiling a wide, amused grin as she watches them interact with each other. It’s a bonus that all of them have made her feel welcomed into their little group. 

 

“How long have you all known each other?” 

 

“Been stuck with these loons since freshman year.” 

 

Robin gasps, slapping an offended hand to his chest as he drops his mouth open and stares at Mal. “Stuck with us? You’re lucky we saved you from your loner existence. Brooding in coffee shops and scribbling away into that notebook of yours, watching everyone. What would you have done without us?” 

 

A slow smirk spreads over Mal’s face as she rolls her eyes and replies, “I’d have a lot less material for my thesis, that is for certain.” 

 

The sass garners a chuckle from Robin and the group continues to joke around with each other as they walk block after block, Regina seeming to fit naturally and effortlessly into their circle. Standing beside Mallory, she can’t help but think that her day has taken a rather interesting and fortunate turn. 

 

. . .

 

As they march through the streets of San Francisco the din of voices grows, high and low, varying timbres merging together as they shout to be heard. However, all too soon it comes to an end. They’re only a block or two from the determined end of their route. And while there are still a heaping of individuals and fellow activists hanging around, people are starting to filter off, the crowd surround them thinning to a degree. 

 

Awkward uncertainty settles in Regina’s stomach, a lead weight as she realizes that she should probably be on her way as well. There’s not really any reason for her to stick around, and as nice as it’s been to be included in Mal’s group of friends, she doesn’t belong with them. Not really. Even if a part of her yearns for these people she’s just met, this woman who has captured her attention quite unexpectedly. 

 

“Oh I see Ella and Ursula!” Ruby exclaims, immediately taking a sharp right and beelining for where she’s spotted her friends hanging out in the shadow of a nearby building. 

 

“How she’s got that much energy after all the walking we just did, I will never understand.” Mulan comments, shaking her head and following her girlfriend over to the pair, dragging the rest of the guys with her. 

 

It leaves Mallory and Regina alone together, standing in the middle of the street as people scurry past them. Dropping her sign to the ground rather unceremoniously, Regina leans a little bit of her weight on it, relieving the ache in her arches for just a moment as she glances down at the ground and bites her lower lip before meeting Mal’s gaze. “Well… I guess I should be going. Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys. It was fun.” 

 

The prospect is utterly unappealing and despite the adrenaline pumping through her, the idea of parting ways, of returning to just the nerdy freshman and alluring upperclassman who happen to be in the same class but don’t really know each other, takes just a bit of the shine of the day away. 

 

Mal studies her, an expression Regina can’t quite decipher on her face as the brunette shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. Not ready to leave, but not sure what else there is to say. 

 

“We’re all starving. No one has eaten since earlier this morning.” Mal replies, eyes drifting away to settle on her little of group of friends behind her, dawdling over next to the post office box, one or two leaning against the brown brick of the building they are standing beneath. They’re all laughing, huge grins on their faces, happiness radiating off them in waves. 

 

And why shouldn’t they be? They’ve done something worthwhile today. It may not be much in the eyes of some, in the eyes of people like her own mother, but to others, to those less fortunate, it embodies strength and hope and a promise to never take anything lying down. Clear blue eyes turn back to her own chocolate brown and Regina’s breath catches. What is it about this woman that has her stomach jumping and twisting when she looks at her?

 

“Would you like to join us?” Mal asks her, casually, but there’s an underlying layer to her tone that speaks of hopefulness. 

 

Regina hesitates, doesn’t want to intrude. She’s already crashed their little group for the last several hours, inserted herself where she probably has no business being, even if it had been at the insistence of the woman opposite her. Still, she has to ask, “Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely. You’re more than welcome, Regina.” She is smiling at her and Regina’s heart flutters madly in her chest. What is happening to her? She’s never had this reaction to anyone before. 

 

But Mallory fascinates her. Something about her drawing Regina to her like moth to a flame, a magnetism between them that is a subtle tug low in her belly. Regina finds that she’s not quite ready to part ways with her yet if she can at all help it. So she agrees, smiling as she tells her, “I would like that.” Her stomach chooses that moment to grumble in the momentary silence between them, reminding Regina that she hasn’t had anything to eat since this morning either and the grin it pulls from Mal’s lips is enough to have butterflies erupt in her belly. 

 

Gripping Regina’s hand in hers, Mal smiles and pulls her along to join the rest of the group once more. 

 

. . .

 

They end up at an all night dinner, some place named Granny’s on the outskirts of campus with an older, grey haired woman behind the counter that barks at them to sit wherever and not to make a ruckus. Regina sinks into one of the uncomfortable steel chairs like it’s a feather bed. After trekking their way through the city on the metro, not to mention the hours she’s spent on her feet today, she is grateful for the momentary reprieve on her limbs. Mal takes the seat beside her, chuckling silently at her, but Regina doesn’t have the energy to sass her about it. 

 

Instead, she merely narrows her eyes, glaring playfully as a little crinkle forms between her brows and grabs one of the plastic menus. The blonde shakes her head and picks up one of her own just as Jefferson pulls a chair over from the table beside theirs. It would seem they are short one and the action forces Mal to scoot her own chair over the tiled floor until she’s squeezed next to Regina. Their arms brush against one another, elbows knocking together, and Regina inhales sharply at the unexpected contact. And the shiver that runs down her spine as a result. 

 

Mal smirks, but says nothing, simply eyes her from beneath her lashes in a way that has heat sparking low in Regina’s belly. How can she turn something so innocent into something that feels flirtatious, attractive?

 

She's never had this sort of instantaneous reaction to someone before. Man or woman. The novelty and surprise of it has thrown her for a loop, but a part of her, a rather loud part, is shouting at her to embrace it. To follow this unusual pull on her heart and discover what path it leads her down. 

 

The woman Regina assumes to be Granny herself, ends up over at their table from her earlier position behind the counter, demanding what they want to eat. Between all of them they order a plethora of artery clogging dishes, tuna melts and waffles, cheesy omelets, with hash browns and fries to go around. Despite the sour mood the woman seems to be in, she eyes them over the pad and pen in her hand, focusing in on Ruby as she says, “You keep your friends in line now you hear, young lady. It’s too late for your usual shenanigans.” The brunette nods obediently, though she’s biting at her lower lip as she appears to be stifling a grin as Mulan snickers into her shoulder. 

 

“We’d never dream of causing a problem, ma'am.” Lin tells her in that posh British accent before the older woman rolls her eyes and heads for the kitchen. 

 

While the exchange confuses Regina for a moment, Mal is quickly leaning closer to her, letting her breath ghost over Regina’s ear as she whispers into it, “Ruby is Granny’s granddaughter.” Ahhh. That makes more sense. With a bit of further explanation from Mal, Regina discovers that’s how the group had found the diner in the first place, especially with it being a bit off the beaten path. It's not a hotspot for many underclassmen, though a favorite among those that know of it. 

 

However, Regina finds it a bit hard to focus on what she's saying when Mal's voice is low and intimate in her ear, a warm honeyed scent with a touch of lavender that should surely not still be so potent after the day they’ve had outside sweating (and yet it is) drifting into Regina’s senses. Mal’s breast brushes lightly against her upper arm and it’s a hell of a distraction, as she turns her head to look at the woman. Their faces far closer than she was anticipating and for a moment, Regina struggles to pull oxygen into her lungs. 

 

Her heart pounds erratically in her chest, a hard knocking that surely everyone must hear, as Mal’s eyes flicker down to Regina’s lips briefly before settling back on her own. Her interest is clear, but the other woman makes no move to act on it. Only twitches her lips up into a half-smirk before settling back into her seat once more. 

 

Conversation picks up around them, or rather, Regina tunes into it more than she had been. As surprising as it is, she fits in well with Mal’s friends. Feels like she’s part of the gang already despite the few short hours they’ve known her. Robin teases her jokingly, makes her laugh. Mulan engages her in a discussion about her favorite novels, turns out the woman is a lit major, until their food arrives and they all start to dig in. 

 

Through the entire meal, she and Mallory eye each other from the corner of their eyes, their fingers occasionally brushing beneath the table until eventually, Mal hooks a pinkie over Regina’s and leaves their hands connected over top her knee. A move that Regina can’t help but grin like a fool at. Hopes desperately that no one notices the silent flirting going on between her and Mal, though if they do, all of them graciously remain silent about it. 

 

She learns more about the woman sitting beside her who is gradually fascinating her more and more as each minute ticks away on this glorious day. Listens as Ella tells her the story of the night they'd done one too many tequila shots and started lighting things on fire. Ursula chiming in as Regina giggles, creating her own mental picture of what that must have looked like. She shares a few of her own drunk stories, not that there are many. After all, she’s here for a purpose and despite what her mother thinks, Regina is determined to prove herself, to excel, and that means her studies have to come first. Usually. 

 

Robin has a whole host of stories about the other woman, many of them merely funny antidotes. Though a few of them verge on what could be considered embarrassing until Mal stops on his foot rather obviously and Robin winces in pain, laughing as he scoops hash browns into his mouth and abruptly ends his telling of the time that she ended up with food poisoning on their spring break trip.

 

It’s easy to see how close the two of them are and Regina finds it nice that they have such an effortless and open friendship with each other. She can feel how much they support one another. It’s nice. Something she’s never really been fortunate enough to experience. That type of friendship, a bond like that. 

 

Mal squeezes her fingers beneath the table, turning her head to catch Regina’s eye as she smiles at her, as if she has sensed her turn of thought and is offering her comfort all the same. With a jolt, Regina realizes that with a little time and a willingness to try on her part, this woman could mean something important to her, could be someone that she could see herself counting on. 

 

“Lord, I’m exhausted.” Ursula sighs, laying her fork down on her cleared plate. There are hums of acknowledgement from the rest of the group. Mulan has her head resting on Ruby’s shoulder and Robin’s slung his arm over Lin’s shoulder, drawing his boyfriend against his side. 

 

“Shall we call it a night?” Mal asks the group as a whole and is met with quiet murmurings of agreement, each of them moving to grab their things, scraping chairs as the get up to settle their bills with Granny at the counter. 

 

In the shuffle, Mal’s gives Regina’s hand one last squeeze, stroking her thumb along the side of her hand before she’s pulling it away and rising from her seat. She misses the warmth of Mal’s hand over her own immediately, a pang of  _ something _ she doesn’t understand arrowing into her heart. 

 

They aren’t far from campus now and Regina tells them that her dorm is just a short walk away, completely prepared to part ways with them after what has turned out to probably be the best day of her life. Another slight stab in her stomach as she realizes that the magic is coming to an end. Mal won’t hear of it though, insists they are not letting her walk home alone at nearly midnight, and informs her that she will walk her home. When Regina points out that it is unnecessary and will only leave her in the same position once they reach their destination the blonde waves her off. 

 

So the two of them bid goodbye to Ursula, Ella, Jefferson, Ruby, Mulan, Lin and Robin and make their way in the opposite direction. It’s a balmy night, the air a bit thick and heavy as Regina and Mal’s steps fall in sync with each other. They say nothing for a few blocks and Regina has no idea how to break the silence that hangs between them while their hands casually brush against each other every few steps. That is until Mal finally grips Regina’s hand in hers, weaves their fingers together and turns her gaze to look at her. 

 

“Today has been nice. I’m glad that we met, Regina.” 

 

The brunette’s eyes dart down to their joined hands, marveling at the way they seem to fit together perfectly, Mal’s warm palm pressed against hers. It feels right. Her skin is soft and smooth, fingers slender and beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. Regina’s gaze drifts up to Mal’s again and then she stops, right in the middle of the sidewalk, turning to face the other woman with a puzzled expression. She doesn’t break the contact though. 

 

Suddenly, Regina has to know. Needs at least one of the endless questions racing through her mind answered. Mustering up a bit of courage buried inside her she asks, “What is this?” 

 

Mal smirks, strokes a thumb along the outer edge of Regina's hand and asks, “What's what?” 

 

“This.” Regina answers, lifting their joined hands for a moment. “What are we doing here? You and me? There's been this…” Her words trail off, scattering into the night as Regina tries to voice what's happening inside her. Mal merely watches her with that steady, soul-searching gaze and finally Regina settles on, “Do you feel it too?” 

 

The smile that spreads over the blonde’s features is stunning, makes Regina's breath catch in her lungs as the other woman reaches to brush a lock of hair from Regina's forehead with her other hand. “I find you fascinating, Regina.” She takes a step closer to her, a mere few inches separating their bodies now as Mal snags her other hand and threads those fingers together too. “You're funny and smart. Charming. Delightfully endearing. I've enjoyed getting to know you.” Warm breath flutters over Regina's lips as Mal bends her head toward her. “I'd like to get to know you more.” 

 

Regina barely has a moment to process the words, her brain short circuiting before Mal's lips meet hers. 

 

It's electric. Instant. Sensations swirling around through her blood, jumping through her nervous system and merging together to create a delicious tingling feeling. Regina moans into the kiss, tilting her head up and to the side to shift the angle into something even better, Mal's tongue peeking out to gingerly brush against Regina's. 

 

They break apart only when the burning in their lungs becomes apparent and the need for air makes itself known. Those brilliant blue eyes that have captivated her all day are several shades darker now, barely visible in the shadows around them. 

 

The air is thick with desire, pulsing and throbbing from all directions. And then Mal is diving back in for another kiss, releasing Regina's hands in favor of threading her fingers through her hair, driving her backward until Regina's back hits the brick of the wall behind them. 

 

Mal's body presses against Regina's and she can't help the way her hands grasp at Mal's hips, lifting to run up her spine, exploring her willowy build. Their breasts are crushed against each other and Mal's fingernails scratch gently along her scalp as their tongues meld together. 

 

Her lips are soft and warm and wonderful. Addicting. Regina could easily spend the next several hours kissing this woman, all thoughts of her aching limbs and tired feet, the tempting allure of her mattress gone as they make out against the brick. 

 

One of Mal's thighs slips between Regina's and the brunette lets out a little whimper as she gently rocks against the other woman. This is insane. She's lost her mind. But it feels incredible and perfect. Like a key fitting into a lock and it's a rather heady sensation. Mal’s mouth ventures down to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly along her skin and causing sparks of pleasure to tingle throughout Regina’s body. 

 

“Mmmm… Mal…” Struggling to form a coherent thought, Regina lets her head fall back against the wall, grinding against her leg. She’s never done this, never felt like this with a woman before, with  _ anyone _ for that matter and it’s a drug that’s more addicting than she could have imagined. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Mal breathes into her ear, one hand stroking quickly down her body, back up to cup one of her breasts in her palm. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Regina?” 

 

The conviction in her tone nearly makes tears spring to Regina’s eyes but she fights them off, focuses on the gorgeous woman who is opening a thousand doors for her with the simplicity of showing her tenderness and warmth. “So are you,” Regina replies, brushing her fingers through Mal’s hair and dropping her forehead to hers for a brief moment. 

 

Then the blonde’s mouth is on hers again and Regina stops thinking for the next several minutes. Her hands roam over Mal’s back, up and down her sides, palming at her ass, seeking to touch any part of her she can reach as they kiss. Eager for more, to taste more of this woman, Regina breaks away and licks along Mal’s neck. She tastes of salt and sweat and it’s more of a turn on than Regina would have thought. 

 

For several more long minutes the pair of them stay just as they are. Making out like teenagers against the side of a building. Eventually though, their kisses begin to slow. More of a lazy meeting of lips than the sudden rush of desire that had initially gripped them. The wanting is still there, but there’s affection mixed into the kisses now. 

 

Pulling away, Mal smiles down at Regina, stroking a lock of hair from her eyes. “It’s late,” she murmurs, melancholy in her tone as she continues, “I should probably get you home.” 

 

Regina nods, head still spinning from what had just transpired between them. Mal catches her hand in her own again, threading their fingers and cupping her free hand around their joined ones as they continue down the sidewalk, Regina pointing out the direction of her dorm. 

 

They reach the front door much too quickly, stopping under the overly bright street lights. She doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to say goodbye. A part of her, that crazy reckless part of her that’s becoming more and more prominent, wants to invite her inside, to continue whatever it is they’d started against that brick. But however bold she may be, Regina isn’t quite that audacious yet. 

 

Instead, she bites her bottom lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “You never answered my question.” 

 

Mal smirks, stepping into Regina’s space so their bodies graze lightly against one another. Leaning in, she brushes her lips over hers lightly, drawing the kiss out before pulling away. She keeps their hands joined for as long as possible as she backs away, grinning the entire time.

 

“I’ll see you in class Tuesday.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little continuation of this verse. Regina and Mal's first time.

They're meant to be studying. 

 

Dr. Hopper’s midterm is only two days away and as much as she's already studied and prepared, taken an endless number of notes during their lectures, and as naturally skilled as she is, Regina is nervous about it. She has to do well. To prove herself not only for her own benefit, but there is a part of her that wants to prove mother’s accusations wrong. To show her she can excel here, that she does belong even if it's not Yale. 

 

Though Mal has teased her endlessly for her stressing, she's also graciously agreed to help her study. Except they're not doing much of that at the moment. 

 

Not when Mal’s lips are so soft and warm, and she's rubbing her thumb in circles over the skin at the base of Regina's spine, her other hand threaded securely through her dark locks. They’re laying across Mal’s bed, her leg tucked between Regina’s, papers and books scattered on the mattress around them, though neither are paying them a great deal of attention. 

 

“Mmmmm,” Regina hums, nuzzling her nose against Mal’s as she breaks for air. “We’re supposed to be working.” She tries to point out, though her half-hearted protest quickly dies as her lips are once again caught with Mallory’s. She tastes like the coffee they’d brewed an hour ago and the strawberry lifesaver she’d popped two chapters back, and the combination is oddly sexy. 

 

Regina’s tongue peeks out and sweeps through Mal’s mouth, twirling against hers as she tightens the arm that’s draped over her waist, hand skimming up her back and then down to rest on her denim clad hip. She loves kissing her. They’ve done quite a lot of it in the weeks since they’d made out after the women’s rally. 

 

Oh, there’s been plenty of non physical getting to know you activities as well. Friday night movies on the lawn and Sunday excursions to the art museum. Lunches at Granny’s and coffee dates on Regina’s free afternoons. Drinks with Mal’s friends that are slowly but surely becoming hers as well. She’s made Regina dinner a few times as well, evenings that have led to several heady and aching make out sessions on Mal’s couch. 

 

Five weeks of absolute bliss. 

 

They’ve yet to take their relationship to the next level though. Both of them had agreed it was best to take this slow, whatever this budding romance between them means they have time to figure it out. It feels important. Too important to rush anything and risk ruining it before it even has a chance to truly blossom. 

 

Feeling the other woman’s body pressed against hers though has heat spreading through Regina’s limbs, her mind struggling to keep theories and observations at the forefront of her thoughts when her skin tingles everywhere Mal touches her. 

 

“We deserve a study break,” Mal mutters against her mouth, peppering light kisses along her cheekbone, down the line of  her jaw. Regina can hear the smile in her voice, laced with amusement, without even seeing it. “You’ve been working so hard.” 

 

“What about the exam?”

 

“Regina,” Mal murmurs, pulling away enough to gaze down at her, “you are more than prepared for this exam. Stop worrying so much.”

 

The retort that had been on the tip of her tongue fades away when Mallory sucks at the sensitive join of her throat and neck, swirling her tongue over Regina’s skin. Her moan is unfettered and Regina couldn’t have contained it if she’d tried. “I— mmmm. I suppose a  _ tiny _ break couldn’t hurt anything.” 

 

Mal chuckles lightly against her throat, scraping her teeth over Regina’s flesh playfully. “It will be good for you.” Blue eyes meet brown in the soft glow of the bedside lamp that illuminates the room, casting shadows around the room and across Mal’s face as she smiles down at her. “Let me clear your mind for a little while.” 

 

Her hand lifts up to slip through Mal’s long blonde locks, forming a curtain around them, and she scratches lightly at her scalp affectionately. Nodding, Regina stretches to take Mal’s mouth with hers again, the hand not in her hair gripping at her hip.

 

They make out just like that for a little while. Limbs pressed together, Mal laying on top of her and hips rocking against Regina’s. One of Regina’s legs hooks around Mal’s calf, rubbing her toes over the worn denim that covers it as the blonde drags her bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

Wandering hands and soft, breathless gasps that seem to echo around them. Warmth spreading through her veins like slow, molten lava that heats and excites even as it comforts. It’s soft and intimate. Everything Regina’s come to expect while she’s with Mal. 

 

Her nose bumps against her girlfriend’s, streaking up into her hairline as Regina peppers kisses over her face, along her temple and down the side of her jaw, sucking at her skin lightly along the way. It makes Mal gasp, grinding her hips a little more insistently against Regina’s as she swirls her tongue into the hollow of her throat, bites at her earlobe and whispers how beautiful she is. 

 

As the minutes wear on and their kisses become needier, headier, all tongues and teeth and quiet gasps, desire seems to morph into a tangible emotion within the room. The air thick and dripping with the simmering passion between them. Regina digs her teeth into Mal’s lip, sweeps her tongue over and into her mouth and then lets out a long, low moan when Mal mirrors the action against her throat a moment later. 

 

“Oh god, I want you so much.” Regina cries out, not giving a second thought to the desperate plea until she feels Mal still above her, levering up on her elbow to look down at her curiously. 

 

She studies her for a moment, an expression Regina can’t quite read on her face before she whispers, “Do you trust me?” There’s a hint of vulnerability in the way she asks it that she’s never heard in the other woman’s voice before. 

 

Regina’s breath catches in her throat, and she’s already struggling to draw air in and out of her lungs at the feel of Mal on top of her, her thigh anchored between Regina’s legs. But she stops long enough to consider the question, staring up into those blue eyes that had mesmerized her from the moment she’d first seen them and feels a steady sense of ease wash over her. 

 

She’s safe with Mal. 

 

So the brunette nods slowly, a hint of a smile tipping the corners up her mouth up as she responds, “More than anything,” and lifts her head up to capture Mal’s lips with hers. The other woman groans, stroking her thumb back and forth over Regina’s cheek as they kiss and kiss, her hips rocking into hers, seeking a bit more friction. 

 

It feels wonderful. Like nothing she’s ever felt before. She’s been with men before, is definitely not a virginal flower. Her high school boyfriend, Daniel, had been sweet and caring as they’d explored all the delights and sensations two people can share between their bodies, hearts, and minds. And there’d been that drunken one night stand with Graham her first semester, a bit of fooling around with David that lives on the floor below her in her dorm. 

 

However, she’s never been with a woman, and despite how much she  _ cares _ about Mallory, how damn crazy she is about her girlfriend, she’s been hesitant to take this new physical step. It’s another layer of intimacy she hasn’t been sure she’s ready for up until now. Fears of not being good enough or of doing something wrong holding her back. Nerves still skitter up her spine, but as Mal’s mouth kisses down the side of her neck, along her collarbone, lightly sucking at her skin and sending sparks of pleasure spreading through her limbs, Regina doesn’t feel an ounce of hesitation now. 

 

This is right. It feels right and there is no one else in the world she wants to take this first step with. 

 

Smiling at her own revelation, Regina’s hands slide between their bodies, up Mal’s torso to cup her breasts in her hands and give them a light squeeze. Her thumbs circle around the hardened nipples she can feel between the light cotton fabric of her t-shirt and bra, encouraged at the light groans of delight the movement elicits from Mal. 

 

Growing bolder, Regina slips one of her hands beneath her shirt, appreciating the smooth, soft skin of her torso as it creeps higher and higher until she can stroke over the lacy cups of Mal’s bra. She continues her same actions, teasing both of them as the minutes tick by until it appears Mal wants more and sits up on the bed quickly, straddling Regina’s hips. Lifting the hem of her Stones t-shirt over her head and tossing it haphazardly somewhere across the room, she looks down at Regina in nothing more than her navy blue colored bra, her breasts clearly visible through the material, and grins. 

 

The sight takes Regina’s breath away. Her index finger reaches out to trail over the top edge of Mal’s bra, over the swells of her breasts and she whispers, “You’re amazing. I have no idea what you’re doing with me, but you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

 

A smile forms over Mal’s face, but her eyes are puzzled as Regina finishes her statement. One of her hands finds Regina’s on the bed, and she laces their fingers together and brings their joined hands to her lips, placing a light kiss to her knuckles. Regina admires the way their hands look intertwined for a moment before she’s focusing back on Mal as she brushes a lock of hair away from Regina’s face and leans back down. 

 

Pressing her lips to Regina’s she sinks into the kiss, something sweet and pure, before she tells her against her mouth, “I’m with you because you’re amazing too, Regina.” 

 

Regina’s heart trips over in her chest, pounding painfully against her rib cage as Mal covers her mouth again, gently licking at the seam of her lips and twirling her tongue against hers. She feels it happen. If there was a moment, a singular moment to pinpoint exactly when her heart fell head over heels in love with this woman, this is it. 

 

It overwhelms her, the sudden rush of feeling, of  _ affection  _ and  _ love _ for this woman, and all she wants is to be closer to her. As close as she possibly can be for as long as she will let her. Forever. 

 

Her arms slip around her torso, reaching up for the hook of her bra and easily slipping it between her fingers. Tossing it away, Regina cups her breasts in her palms before lifting her head to suck a firm nipple into her mouth. Her skin is soft and warm, pliant in her grasp as she sucks and nips at Mal’s flesh. For a minute, Regina worries if she’s doing it well, but the tiny gasps and breathy moans Mal releases while stroking up and down her arms encourage her to continue, switching eagerly to the other breast for another few minutes.

 

Then she’s gently directing Regina’s mouth back to hers and the brunette sinks into the kiss, rubbing her nose over Mal’s cheek, against her own as she urges Regina to sit up a bit. 

 

Apparently Mal’s decided she’s wearing far too many clothes, and it’s not a sentiment Regina doesn’t agree with herself. So she aids the blonde in lifting the baggy sweatshirt she’d adorned in preparation for their evening here. Mal runs hot, several degrees warmer than everyone around her, and keeps her apartment at arctic levels at all times as a result. 

 

Thankfully, she’d decided to forgo anything except a bra beneath the sweatshirt. And in no time at all, she’s as bare from the waist up as Mallory. Her girlfriend smiles at her, eyes dark and deep as they sweep over Regina’s chest. Stroking a finger tip lightly down her sternum, Mal tells her, “You’re so soft, so beautiful. I love touching you. Feeling you beneath my hands.” 

 

Those hands are now swirling random patterns over the sides of her breasts, teasing over the swells, pinching her nipples between thumb and forefinger and,  _ God, _ it feels good. So, so good. Regina groans, arches her chest into Mal’s experienced hands and revels in the sensations she can evoke from her.

 

“I love the way you touch me,” she murmurs breathlessly, a hint of the shyness she hasn’t quite shaken sneaking into her tone.  

 

Regina’s hands rest on her hips, rubbing her thumbs over Mal’s flat torso as their gazes never waiver from each other as they explore one another’s bodies. Ducking her head, Mal takes Regina’s mouth with her’s once more, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and rocking her hips into Regina’s. Her hand slips lower, to in between Regina’s thighs and she rubs over her aching core through the thin material of her leggings.

 

It makes her groan pleasantly into Mal’s mouth, whining a bit and wishing for more. She must know, must sense it, because she increases the pressure a bit, rubbing firmly right over Regina’s clit and her head falls back on a long moan. Mal wastes no time in lowering her mouth to the column of her throat, licking a line from base to jaw, up to her ear where she whispers, “Does that feel good, babe?” 

 

“Uh-huh,” Regina moans, her hands gripped into the comforter beneath her for purchase now as she rocks her hips up into Mal’s touch as best she can. There’s not much room for mobility, but even so, it feels wonderful. She wants more. Isn’t sure exactly what, and doesn’t know how to ask for it, but she wants it all the same. 

 

Once again, Mal seems to read her mind, and she chuckles against Regina’s skin, kisses lightly at her jaw and then urges her to lie back on the mattress. Shimmying between Regina’s legs, she hooks her fingers in the waistband of Regina’s leggings, tugging them down and off of her. Mal rids herself of her own jeans and underwear before her hands skim up Regina’s calf slowly, over the inside of her thighs as she watches her. Running a single finger over the damp silk of Regina’s panties, and Mal smiles when it makes Regina moan and bite her lower lip. 

 

“I want to taste you,” she tells her quietly, in that husky bedroom voice that makes goosebumps erupt over Regina’s flesh. “To make you feel good.” Her gaze is steady on Regina’s, patient, waiting, as she asks, “Will you let me show you?”  

 

Regina nods, licking her suddenly dry lips as Mal smiles and discards her underwear along with her leggings, landing on top of the pile of clothing. And then she’s bare. Completely naked before her and she feels the flush of heat over her skin. But Mal is looking at her like she’s the most beautiful woman on earth and it settles her nerves a little. 

 

Of course, that honor belongs to the woman who is stroking her hands over her skin, easing her into relaxing as she situates herself between her thighs. For the thousandth time since they’ve started dating, Regina thanks whatever force in the universe had brought this woman into her life. 

 

Then she stops thinking altogether. 

 

Mal licks a line up her slit, slow and easy and Regina moans at the feeling. Warmth and heat centered just where her body is begging for attention most. It’s not the same. Mal knows just how to tease her, how much pressure to apply with her tongue, how to scrape her teeth over Regina’s sensitive flesh to make her shudder. When her tongue dips inside her it feels like nothing Regina has ever experienced before. 

 

She doesn’t rush, works her up slowly, lapping up the quickly growing evidence of her desire as she hums against Regina’s core. The vibrations only add to the richly, glorious sensation Mal is giving her. “Oh god,” Regina gasps, her fingers grasping at long blonde locks to anchor herself. “Mal…” 

 

Grinning from between her thighs, Mal watches her, blue eyes dark with lust and arousal. Teases her tongue against her in slow, flat licks as she watches Regina’s shallow breathing, the rise and fall of her breasts. 

 

“Do you like this, babe?” Mal questions, kissing lightly at the skin of her inner thigh. 

 

“Yes, yes, please, Mal, I need—” Regina’s mind struggles to string together a coherent thought, distracted by the way Mal’s mouth brushes over her skin, hands stroking the outside of her thighs as she inches her way back toward where Regina really wants her.  _ Need what, Regina? _ She mutters, low and throatily and it’s just as distracting as her mouth as Regina groans, “I need you to—” her voice trails off on a loud moan as Mal’s mouth is suddenly sucking at her clit. Hard, firm sucks that make every nerve ending inside her body pulse with pleasure. 

 

Every thought besides how amazing it feels, how wonderful it is to have Mal doing this to her, flees. She’s a squirming mess of sensations and with every suck, she’s pulled closer and closer to the edge of bliss. Her tongue circles the tiny nub, flicking against it rapidly. Over and over again. Regina’s hips lifting to press harder against her girlfriend’s mouth. 

 

Her hands find her hips, holding her steady as sharp stabs of pleasure zip and zing from her center outward. Regina’s breath backs up in her lungs, trapped as her body writhes under Mallory’s attention. “Mmmm, feels— so— good—”

 

It’s a quick, fast tumble, taking Regina by surprise as suddenly it all becomes  _ too much _ and she’s crying out as her muscles spasm, throbbing deliciously while Mal licks at her release, muttering sweet nothings against her while Regina rides out her orgasm. She barely hears them though, blood pounding in her ears, body quaking with the after shocks as she gradually returns to the present. 

 

She becomes aware of what’s around her again. The quiet humming of the air conditioning, the shouting group of drunken students passing outside the window, Mal’s lips pressed to her skin affectionately. They’ve made a mess of the bed, comforter crumpled from where Regina’s hands had wrung it, extra pillows skewed sideways, the papers and forgotten textbooks that had been surrounding them toppled to the floor. The realization nearly makes her snicker. 

 

So much for studying. 

 

Drawing deep breaths, Regina runs her fingers through Mal’s hair, brushing it back from her face and smiling dopily down at her before urging her up, and Mal crawls back up her body. Their mouths meet without hesitation and Regina can taste herself on Mal’s tongue, startled for a moment by the realization. She’s just gone down on her. Let her bring her to climax with only lips and tongue and teeth and it had been  _ incredible _ . 

 

Better than anything Regina’s experienced with a man before. Idly, she wonders if it’s simply the fact it’s  _ different _ or if it’s because it was Mallory, because she’s head over heels for this amazing woman. 

 

Mal nestles her nose against her cheek affectionately, “You okay?” she asks. Her body is resting half on top of Regina’s, their legs intertwined as her hand strokes up and down her side from hip to the underside of her breast. She enjoys the pleasant weight of it, the heat of Mal’s skin radiating off her, seeping into her flesh. 

 

It’s clear she’s checking up on her, making sure that Regina’s still comfortable with this new intimacy, that they haven’t taken anything too far. Love bubbles inside her, and Regina nods, leans back just far enough for her chocolate eyes to meet Mal’s bright blue and assures her, “Spectacular.” 

 

Mischievous delight sneaks into the blonde’s gaze and she grins, leaning forward and pecking a light kiss to Regina’s lips. “Good,” she replies, her eyes sweeping down Regina’s form. “You’re gorgeous. Exquisite.” 

 

The words have a blush creeping into Regina’s cheeks. She’s hardly ever been called that before, a lifetime of growing up under the weight of her mother’s scrutiny unconducive to such regard. But Mal makes her feel like it’s true, knows that that’s genuinely how she sees her. It’s a wonderful feeling. 

 

Regina kisses her fiercely, sweeping her tongue into her mouth and tangling it with Mal’s. The other woman groans, presses her naked body harder against Regina’s. Joy and desire pumping through her veins. She wants to make Mal feel this way, like her body is golden and liquid fire. Cherished the way Mal has made her feel. 

 

Her hand slips between their bodies, finds its way between Mal’s legs and rubs slowly, hesitantly. But she’s slick and warm. So, so warm and Regina can’t help but moan in tandem with the blonde as her finger strokes through her folds. She does it a few more times, growing bolder in her touch with every gasp Mal lets loose, her eyes closed as she revels in what Regina is doing to her. 

 

It’s unbelievably arousing, knowing that she can do this to her. That even with her lack of experience, her uncertainty, it doesn’t matter. She can still bring this woman who’s captured her heart pleasure, can make her feel good. Why have they waited so long to do this?

 

Pride whips through Regina. Ever the eager student, she approaches her task with glee. Learning with every moan and shudder what Mal likes. She presses three of her fingers firmly against her clit, rubbing back and forth and Mal groans and wrenches her mouth from Regina’s on a low moan, burying her face against her neck. Her middle finger circles slowly around it, teasingly and Mal groans, pleads, “Regina—”

 

Slowly, cautiously, Regina dips a single finger inside her, pumps it in and out of her once, twice as she asks quietly, “Is this right?” 

 

Mal chuckles, but Regina is quickly reassured as she replies eagerly in a raspy voice, “More than.” The blonde props herself up on an elbow, smiling down at her as her hand affectionately pushes a stray hair from Regina’s forehead, brushing down her bicep and then cupping one of her breasts, pinching her nipple. “You’re perfect, babe. I love it, love how you make me feel. Love being close with you like this.” Her voice blankets around her, makes Regina shiver. 

 

Ducking her head, Mal kisses her again. There’s not as much heat in this one as some of their others, but it’s slow and sweet, emotions pouring out of her and filling Regina. Her lips slant over hers, deepening the kiss as her hand massages her breast in a way that has tingles spreading through her. 

 

Bolstered by Mal’s praise, Regina adds a second finger, thrusting deeper inside her. Her palm grinds against her clit, applying a steady pressure to the tiny bundle of nerves as she fingers Mal that makes the blonde groan and rock her hips into Regina’s hand harder and harder. Their legs are a tangled mess of limbs, bodies slick with a slight sheen of sweat, despite the air conditioning blasting through the room. 

 

Regina breaks out of their kiss, suddenly thankful for Mallory’s height over her because it makes it easy to dip her head and take one of Mal’s pert nipples into her mouth, suckling it, causing her to moan softly, hand cupped at the back of her head to hold her in place. The combined stimulation seems to be working for Mal so Regina keeps it up. Sucks at her tits, uses teeth and tongue to tease them as her fingers plunge into her. 

 

Following her instincts, thinking of how  _ she _ would want to be touched, what drives  _ her _ wild, Regina works Mal up, curling her fingers inside her at just the right angle to have her girlfriend keening into her ear, moaning encouragement. She’s growing slicker and slicker, her muscles quivering in anticipation of that peak. 

 

“Just like this?” Regina asks, breath hot against Mal’s breast. 

 

She nods, eyes squeezed shut, hips jerking against Regina’s hand. “Yes. Har— harder.” Mal requests breathlessly as Regina grinds her hand a bit more firmly against her. Happy to comply, Regina picks up her pace, thrusting her fingers into her harder and faster. It’s a bit odd to her, an entirely new experience to be on this end of giving pleasure like this but also enjoyable. She’s watching Mal’s face now, observing the flickers of bliss that move over her features. 

 

Questing, Regina adds a third finger, stretching Mal a bit more, and that appears to be exactly what she needs because she cries out on the next pass. “Gods. Yes. Oh… Regina...” Her hips are jerking against Regina’s hand, seeking more. 

 

Regina gives it to her. She scissors her fingers a bit inside her, coated with Mal’s arousal they slip and slide easily, reaching as deeply as she can manage. Her thumb circles around Mal’s clit, making the other woman shudder, body jolting at the sudden surge of sensation. 

 

After another few moments, Regina feels it. The way Mal’s body tenses all of a sudden, poised, then her walls are clenching around Regina’s fingers and breath rushes out against her skin as she moans low and deeply, burying her face in Regina’s neck, kissing her collarbone as she comes. She keeps up the movement of her fingers for a little longer, slowing the way she slides them in and out of her, until finally she lets them slip out entirely. 

 

Because she’s curious, the memory of herself on Mal’s lips at the edges of her mind, and because she hasn’t gotten to taste her girlfriend yet, Regina brings her fingers to her lips, dipping them inside her mouth. Regina groans at the sweet, tangy flavor, licking Mal’s release from her fingers for a moment before she’s wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to hers. 

 

The blonde hums contentedly, maneuvering a bit so that the two of them are lying more on their sides rather than Mal on top of Regina and mirrors her position. Her leg hooks over Regina’s hip, drawing her close as she smiles at her and rests her forehead against hers. “How do you feel?” She questions quietly, breath ghosting over Regina’s lips. 

 

Regina smiles happily, scoots just a bit closer and wiggles one of her legs between Mal’s. “I feel pretty fabulous.” Mal grins, tells her,  _ I’m glad _ . Drawing random patterns over her back, Regina returns her question with a hesitant, “You?” 

 

There’s still that hint of uncertainty, even with Mal’s orgasm under her belt. She wants to make sure that the other woman’s gotten as much pleasure out of this new step in their relationship as Regina has. That she’s done well. 

 

Mal’s voice is warm and rich as she replies softly, “Satisfied,” her mouth finds Regina’s, lips soft and gentle, “happy,” she presses a kiss to her temple, “content.” There’s so much affection dripping from Mal’s words, it causes a rush of emotion through Regina’s body. 

 

She grins as Mal shifts out of her arms momentarily to reach for the blanket draped over the end of the bed and pulls it up and over their naked forms. It’s not much, but it will do to stave off the chill for now. Though Mallory’s a furnace all on her own. They settle back into each other’s embrace, wrapped up under fleece and one another’s body heat. Her head tucks itself beneath Mal’s chin, lying lightly on her shoulder as the two of them cuddle. 

 

“Still worried about that exam?” Mal asks, her hands stroking up and down Regina’s spine. It makes her laugh, the stress of the their upcoming midterm completely forgotten in the events of the evening. 

 

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow.” Regina answers, perfectly content to spend the next while dozing in her girlfriend’s arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bisexual Regina Mills week. I'm excited to be able to explore this aspect to her character and I think this version of Regina is one of the best representations of this. Thanks C for the prompts in which Cora meets Mal and Mal goes off on Cora. I would love to hear what you guys think of this update and I hope you enjoy :)

“I don’t understand how you can watch this. It’s completely ridiculous.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes, tosses her girlfriend a look that conveys every ounce of mild annoyance at her statement. It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation. Nor does she believe it will be the last. But the bad reality television playing on the screen is one of the ways she unwinds from the stress of school and studying. One Mal teases her about endlessly. 

 

“You’re wasting that incredible mind on it, killing brain cells even as we sit here.” 

 

It makes Regina laugh, shaking her head at Mal as she clicks the tv off and tosses the remote toward the end of her bed. “Well, what would you rather we do?” 

 

A wicked gleam glints in Mal’s gaze as the corner of her mouth twitches playfully, closing the book of sonnets she’d been thumbing through and setting it aside. “Oh, I can think of all manner of things that are more productive for us to be doing with our time. We could be studying for that political science final you’ve coming up. Or finishing Dr. Hopper’s assignment for next week. There’s that fascinating article on moral behavior we read the other day we could be discussing.” 

 

She’s inched closer to her as she’s tossed out suggestions, slowly crawling over the tiny twin bed until she’s hovering over Regina where she sits against the headboard. Her warm breath ghosts over Regina’s lips and she can’t help the grin that tugs at her own mouth as she looks up at Mal. “All very appealing ideas,” she jokes. 

 

“Or,” Mal drawls, voice low and husky in that way that makes Regina shiver, “we could not talk at all.” She angles her mouth over Regina’s. The kiss warm and wet, leisurely as she tastes the lingering flavor of overly fruity and sweet Jolly Ranchers Mal is inclined to suck on. Her hand lifts to slide up and down Mal’s bicep until she’s settling her weight half on top of Regina, wedging a thigh between Regina’s as the pair of them slide down on the mattress into a more comfortable position. 

 

It doesn’t take long for either of them to deepen the kiss, exploring each other’s mouths with tongue and teeth, working the other up. Hands begin to wander, Mal’s streaking up Regina’s torso to her breast, teasing her nipples through the thin cotton shirt she wears. Regina’s cupping Mal’s ass in her hands, kneading it, encouraged by the little groan of pleasure she lets out. 

 

Regina breaks away, sucking kisses down Mal’s neck, swirling her tongue over alabaster skin and reveling in the tiny thumps of her pulse beneath her lips. There’s a slow ache building inside her, deep in her belly, and lower, where her girlfriend is subtly grinding her hips against hers. One hand inches up to stroke the smooth skin of her back, fingers dancing up her spine as their mouths meet again, growing needier by the second. 

 

Just then there’s a curt knock on the door, one they ignore for another moment in favor of exploring each other. Another rapid succession of three sharp raps sounds again no more than a minute later, however, and Regina groans as she once again pulls her mouth away from Mal’s, sucking in a breath of much needed oxygen. “I should get that.” 

 

Her fingers thread through Regina’s dark locks, brushing them away from her face as she drops her forehead to hers and pecks a light kiss to her mouth again, much calmer than the ones they’d previously been sharing. “Do you have to? We could,” she kisses the corner of her lips, tongue darting out to tease, “just ignore them.” 

 

Oh, it’s tempting. So incredibly tempting to consider as Mal’s scent surrounds her, her lips teasing over hers and her body angled above her. But another couple of hard knocks echo through the room and Regina lets out a sigh. Whoever’s on the other side of the damn door is impatient apparently. “Doesn’t sound like they’re going away.” Maybe Mary Margaret left her key. Which, if that’s the case, Regina is going to kill her roommate for interrupting them. Doesn’t she have class for another hour yet?

 

Resigned, Mal kisses her temple and then rolls to her side, allowing Regina to stand from the bed. She runs a hand through her hair self consciously, straightening the shirt that Mal had rucked up before and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging on the back of the door, a rumpled mess if she’s ever seen one. But, oh well. Hopefully she can get rid of whoever’s disturbed them quickly and she and Mal can get back to where they left off. 

 

Mal mutters something along the lines of lighting whoever’s on the other side of that door on fire for the interruption and so Regina is laughing, a wide smile on her face as she swings the door open. One that fades quickly at the sight before her. 

 

“Mother,” Regina gasps in shock, every thought in her brain sliding away, the corners of her mouth deflating almost comically, as she stares at the woman on the other side of the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Regina,” Cora draws, ignoring the question, her New England accent prim and proper, every inch of herself formal and put together to a T. Not that Regina would expect anything less. She frowns as her gaze wanders up and down her daughter’s appearance, taking in her mussed hair and wrinkled clothing. “Were you in bed? It’s the middle of the day for heaven’s sake, dear.” There’s disapproval in the tone and Regina cringes out of habit as much as instinct. 

 

Her hand tightens on the doorknob, anxiety pinching at her temples as she stutters a stunned, “I was— ummmm, I wasn’t expecting anyone.” 

 

The helpless shrug of her shoulder only causes Cora’s eyes to narrow at her before she counters, “Well, aren’t you going to invite me in, dear?” 

 

For a split second, Regina has the ridiculous urge to slam the door in her mother’s face, to hide away from the undoubted confrontation that is about to take place, considering her  _ girlfriend _ is lying in her bed at the moment. That will never do, though, so with a grimace, Regina answers, “Of course,” stepping aside so her mother can enter. 

 

Thankfully, Mal’s somewhat righted herself. Smoothed down those blonde curls Regina adores and straightened her clothes. Is now sitting up on Regina’s bed, and while the comforter is a little bit wrinkled and out of place, the image could have been much worse. 

 

Not that it stops Cora from questioning sharply, “And what is going on here?” 

 

Regina panics, at a loss for what to say, what to do. She hadn’t been prepared for this moment to come right now, doesn’t have a carefully outlined plan laid before her, and now that it’s here she doesn’t know how to go about it. How to be honest with the one person she’s always sought approval from and always come up short with. 

 

Moving to step between her mother and Mal, Regina waves a hand in her direction, introducing the blonde. “This is Mallory, my… friend.” Even as she says it Regina winces at the term. It’s not exactly a lie, they are friends, but she’s so much more to her than that, and at the raised eyebrow the other woman gives her and the way her gaze remains cool, she isn’t sure it was the best way to go. But it’s not as if she can tell her mother that Mal’s her girlfriend and she’s just interrupted them fooling around. The woman would likely have an aneurysm. 

 

Rising from the bed, Mal extends a hand to Cora. “Mallory Draeke. You must be Regina’s mother. It’s nice to meet you.” Her voice is polite and cheerful and Cora eyes her suspiciously, gaze darting back and forth between her and her daughter before she reluctantly places her hand in Mal’s and shakes. 

 

“Hmmm, and how long have you and my daughter been friends, Miss Draeke?” Cora questions, just a hint of disapproval in her tone as she looks Mal over. 

 

Regina hates it, the way her mother is judging the other woman, making up her mind about her before she even gives her a chance to get to know her, to discover how amazing she is. Mal is quick to respond though. “A few months now. We’re in the same psychology course.”

 

“Ahhhh, I see.” Cora drawls, voice haughty and disapproving. There’s a million things she’s said without words from the tone. Judging her before she knows a single thing about her, merely because she’s associated with the topic Regina loves so dearly but she finds frivolous and a waste of time. Typical.  “Well, isn’t that quaint.” 

 

How she can say so much in so few words is a skill Regina has never been able to unravel, but she watches the way Mal’s shoulders tense ever so slightly at the subtle barb and feels an echoing pang in her heart. “Mal is brilliant, Mother. One of the brightest in the class. You should hear her ideas about human nature and beliefs. We were just going over some notes.” 

 

It’s a blatant lie. Not a book or notepad in sight beyond the book of poems Mal had been reading. Cora lifts an eyebrow pointedly and hums again. “Fascinating. I’m sure she is.” Cora replies, tone making it clear she believes the woman to be anything but. She turns her chilled gaze back to Regina from Mal and says haughtily, “She appears quite… studious,” while eyeing the raggedy Rolling Stones shirt and baggy jeans she’s wearing today. 

 

The insult is layered in a thin veil of politeness, but it stings all the same, Regina can see it on Mal’s face even though she knows how tough the other woman’s skin is. How she rarely lets herself care about what others think of her. It’s one of the qualities that had attracted Regina to her so much in the first place. 

 

Before Regina can come to her defense she’s gathering her stuff. “I should probably go,” Mal mutters quietly, grabbing her jacket from the back of Regina’s desk chair where she’d tossed it earlier and moving toward the door. 

 

Regina’s hand shoots out to circle around her wrist before she makes it all the way there, “Mal…” but what can she say? She doesn’t want her to leave this way, not when she can see the hurt in her girlfriend’s eyes, knowing she’s the cause of it as much as her mother. 

 

Mal gives her a small smile, but not one that meets her eyes in the slightest, and assures her, “We’ll talk later.” And without another word, exits her room with a click of the door behind her that sounds far too jarring to Regina’s liking. 

 

“Well, now that it’s just us we can have a proper catch up. What on earth are you wearing, darling?” Cora huffs. 

 

With a roll of her eyes, still staring at the door Mallory’s just left through, Regina takes a deep breath and prepares to deal with the fallout of the unexpected visit. 

 

. . .

 

It takes her hours before she’s rid of her, Mother off to her hotel with plans for them to meet for brunch tomorrow morning before her flight leaves. There’s been the uncomfortable lunch, and then Regina showing her around campus and fielding the plethora of questions and barbs over her studies and the campus, the type of student body a school like Berkeley fosters. More attempts to talk her into transferring to Yale where she belongs. How she doesn’t understand how she could possibly want to spend her summer in California when she should be home with her family. 

 

The entire afternoon had been exhausting, compounded by the sick to her stomach feeling that had been a lead weight in her gut the entire time. It’s why she’s here, outside Mal’s apartment, anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet as she works up the courage to knock on her girlfriend’s door. 

 

When she finally does and Mal answers the door, already dressed for bed in loose fitting sweats and a light sweatshirt, Regina’s heart clenches in her chest at just the sight of her. “I’m sorry,” she bursts, unable to keep the apology from spilling from her lips. But she knows she hurt her earlier, not acknowledging what they are to each other and she’s desperate to fix it. 

 

Mal tilts her head the side, studying her for a minute before swinging the door open wider and gesturing for Regina to come in. “How was your afternoon with your mother? She seemed every bit as delightful as you’ve mentioned.” Mal asks as she makes her way to the living room, settling down on the couch and curling her legs beneath her as Regina follows. 

 

She hesitates for a minute then simply collapses into the cushions next to her, grabbing her hand with both of hers and waiting until Mal’s eyes are looking directly into hers before she repeats, “I am so sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have pretended you were nothing more than my friend, shouldn’t have lied, I just… it was such a surprise to see her and I wasn’t ready and she’s just so…” Her voice trails off, thick with tears she’s trying to ward off. She’s sick over it, hates knowing she hurt Mal, one of the few people who’s been there wholy and utterly for her in her life. “Please don’t be mad at me.” 

 

Sighing, Mal shuffles closer to her, knees bumping Regina’s thigh as she lifts a hand a smooths her dark hair away from her face, cupping her cheek in her palm. “I’m not mad at you.” 

 

The relief that gushes through her veins hearing those words is enough to have Regina letting out a low stream of air, the weight on her heart lightening merely a fraction. “Really?” 

 

“Really,” Mal confirms. “And I get it, I do. It doesn’t make it easy and doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt a bit, but I would never force you into anything you’re not ready for, Regina. I know what we have, what you mean to me and whatever label we put on it for your mother doesn’t matter as long as the two of us are on the same page.” 

 

She’s incredible. The most amazing woman in the entire world. God, how did she ever live without her before they met? The easy support, the natural understanding, are just two of the many reason she’s fallen so hard for this woman. 

 

Before she can even think about it, or question whether this is the right time, the words she’s been dancing around for weeks now spill recklessly from her lips. “I love you.” It’s crazy. They’ve barely been together for three months, had agreed to take this slow, not to rush into anything serious, but she can’t deny what’s in her heart. To hell with playing it safe. 

 

Surprise flickers into her gaze, but then Mal beams at her, lips curling into the most dazzling smile as she scratches her nails lightly along Regina’s scalp and leans in closer to her, nuzzling her nose against hers and murmuring, “I love you, too,” into the small space between their lips before they meet. 

 

The kiss is soft and easy, but full of the affection and passion they feel for each other. Firm presses of their mouths, bussing lips together as their tongues tangle together. Regina lets out a tiny moan, cupping a hand at the back of Mal’s head as she pulls her closer to her. 

 

When they finally break apart, pulling back to look into the other’s eyes, they grin stupidly at each other and let out twin chuckles. “Bet your mom wouldn’t have expected that outcome from her little visit,” Mal quips, leaning in to nip at Regina’s bottom lip again. 

 

Laughter bubbles up in her belly and Regina shakes her head, answers, “No, I imagine not,” and sinks into another kiss, swirling her tongue into Mal’s mouth. Her hand grips her hip, squeezing gently while their mouths move against one anothers. 

 

Everything in this moment feels right. The taste of honey on Mal’s tongue, the scent of her surrounding her, the warmth of her body as they press against each other as best they can in this position. Whatever her mother does or does not think, Regina knows without a measure of a doubt that she and Mal belong together. 

 

“I don’t want to hide this. Us.” Regina tells her breathlessly when they part for air, determination seeping through her voice. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me this year and I am proud to be your girlfriend.” Mallory’s eyes tear up marginally, wetness gathering at the corners as she smiles at her. “I’m having brunch with Mother before her flight leaves tomorrow. Come with me. I’ll introduce you properly.” 

 

Mal’s smile turns a bit wistful, once again threading her fingers through Regina’s dark locks. “Are you sure about that, honey? I won’t push you on this, it won’t change what’s between us. It’s something you have to do when you’re ready, not because your mother’s sprung a surprise visit on you.” 

 

Regina merely nods her head, scooting closer to Mal so she can wrap and arm around her waist, stroking her palm up and down her spine. “I’m sure. I want to do this. For me, as much as for you. I’m tired of hiding who I am. I’ve already disappointed her in my choice of school and career, what’s one more thing to add to the list?” 

 

Looking at her in that way she does, like she’s staring into her soul, to the very depth of who she is, Mal shakes her head and then draws Regina’s head down to rest on her shoulder. “You’re not a disappointment. You’re an amazing, vibrant, passionate young woman and if Cora Mills can’t see that it’s her loss.” 

 

“Thank you,” Regina murmurs softly, lazily running her fingers in random patterns over Mal’s knee. She always knows exactly what to say and do to comfort her, to make her feel loved and cherished in a way she’s not had all that often in her life. Save for a few exceptions. 

 

Mallory nods, tugs her backwards until they’re lying back on the couch, cuddled together and Regina tucks her face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of woodsmoke and lavender. She’s a furnace as usual and it only makes her want to burrow deeper into her, letting the relaxing scratch of Mal’s nails along her scalp lull her. “I wish Daddy was here. It would be so much easier to face this with him to mediate. I always planned to tell him first, but it’s not the kind of thing you drop over the phone.” 

 

“You could always wait,” Mal responds. “There’s no rush. I mean it. I know you’re planning to stay in Berkeley for the summer, but you’ve two weeks once the semester is over before summer classes begin, you could go home then, tell them in your own way.” 

 

She has a point. Perhaps that would be better. Less of a blow up that will surely come tomorrow that’s for certain. But there’s a part of her that knows if she waits, if she puts it off, she’ll lose her nerve. Could find all manner of excuses to avoid having that conversation with her mother. With or without Daddy’s help or unwavering support for she knows he would never judge her. Has done nothing but love and support her dreams her entire life. 

 

However, that would be cowardly of her and Regina doesn’t want to be that person, won’t do that to Mal when she’s done so much to help her find herself in the last few months. And, frankly, won’t do that to herself either. She’d taken the leap and moved across the country to break out on her own and follow her heart. And she’s done that, has grown as a person more than she ever imagined she could in the last year. 

 

It’s something she’s proud of. Whether Mother approves or not. 

 

“I don’t want to do that,” Regina finally answers, fingers skimming up and down Mal’s hip absently. “I need to do it now, while she’s here, when I still have the courage to tell her.” Her head tilts up to meet Mal’s eyes as she admits, “And I think it would help to have you there, to be able to squeeze your hand and know you love me as I am.” Just saying it sends a thrill through her and, god, she’s so damn lucky. “Will you come with me tomorrow?” 

 

“Of course,” Mal replies quickly. “If you need me, I’m there. We can face the firing squad together.” She jokes. 

 

Regina smiles, laying her head on Mal’s shoulder once again. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome, babe.” 

 

Her voice is heavy, eyelids drooping shut, the stress and anxious of the day finally catching up with her as she asks quietly, “Can I stay here tonight? I just wanna curl up with you and go to sleep.” 

 

There’s a smile in Mal’s voice as she answers her, “Absolutely. Let’s get you to bed.” 

 

Whatever happens tomorrow, Regina knows it will all be alright because she has this amazing woman at her side. 

 

. . .

 

_ No turning back now _ , Regina thinks as she and Mal walk up to the rather upscale restaurant Cora has chosen for brunch this morning. Off campus, close to her hotel and away from the unsavory places littered on every corner there. Nowhere Cora would dare to be seen. 

 

A part of her wishes desperately for Granny’s. For the familiar scents and sounds of bacon frying and coffee brewing, the old woman nagging at them in that gruff way she’s come to adore. Anything rather than the stiffness of the sleek restaurant mother’s chosen for this little outing. With its linen tablecloths and fine cutlery. Waiters in crisp, ironed shirts and pants rather than Granny’s chunky cable knit sweater. 

 

Nerves swirl and gurgle in her stomach as she pushes open the door. 

 

They walk in hand in hand. Mal’s fingers intertwined with her own, palm warm and comforting cupped with Regina’s and the feeling of it gives her strength as they make their way through the restaurant to where her mother is seated and waiting. 

 

She can do this. It will be fine. 

 

Maybe if she repeats it enough, she’ll start to believe it. She’d meant what she’d said last night, though. Regina is tired of hiding who she is and the gentle squeeze Mal gives her a second before Cora’s gaze lifts from her menu to eye them suspiciously only reaffirms her resolve that she’s doing the right thing. 

 

“Regina,” Cora greets cooly, “what’s this? I thought it was just us for brunch.” Her gaze zeros in on their joined hands, and before she can continue with whatever likely insulting comment is on the tip of her tongue Regina speaks up, the pair of them taking their seats across from her at the table. 

 

“Mother, I asked Mal to join us. I—” her eyes turn to meet Mallory’s, drawing in a bit more courage as she turns her attention back to her mother and dives in head first. “Mal’s more than just my friend. She’s my girlfriend, we’ve been dating for nearly three months now, and she’s important to me. I wanted you two to have a chance to get to know one another some before you leave.” 

 

The silence is deafening. 

 

There’s the clatter of utensils on flatware, the low din of voices as other patrons go about their meals, an occasional shout or clatter from the kitchen, of course, but it feels as if the three of them have been sucked into a bubble. A tiny vortex of suffocating anxiety and apprehension as Regina waits for Cora’s reaction. 

 

When she finally does speak, her voice is cold and hard. “So you’re telling me you’re gay now? Is that what this place has done to you? Filled your head with ideas, people who foster your delusions, Regina?” She shoots Mal a nasty glare, enough to cut to the bone, but the insult merely rolls off the blonde. “That’s what we’ve been paying for you to learn?”

 

It stings. More than Regina would care to admit, but it’s no worse than she’s been expecting her mother’s reaction to be. Still, she can’t help but try to explain, “Well, not exactly, at least, it’s a bit more complicated than that, Mother.” 

 

Mal’s hand rests on her knee beneath the table, gives her a reassuring squeeze as she tries to find the words to properly explain how she feels in a way Cora will understand. Though everything she comes up with seems to fall short. So she goes with frank honesty. “I’m bisexual. I still like men, but I am attracted to women, too. And I’ve found someone I care about, who cares about me,” her gaze darts to Mal for a moment, met with a reassuring smile that she returns, “who just so happens to be a woman.” 

 

Cora scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her seat as she studies her daughter as if she doesn’t recognize her. “Really, Regina. What is this nonsense?” 

 

“It’s not nonsense, Mother,” Regina counters in annoyance. “It’s who I am. I’m trying to be honest with you, all I ask is that you listen to me for once and try to keep an open mind. Don’t you want me to be happy?” 

 

The nasty laugh Cora releases stabs Regina in the gut the same as if she’d drilled a knife into her by her own hand, but she swallows around the lump in her throat, fighting back the sting of tears at the back of her eyes and keeps her gaze on mother’s. “And you’ve convinced yourself this is how you’ll be happy, Regina? That’s ridiculous. I should never have allowed your father to talk me into letting you come out here. It was clearly a mistake.” 

 

“This has nothing to do with that, Mother.” Regina huffs, irritation rising with each passing second. Why can’t her mother understand? 

 

“Doesn’t it? You never gave any indication of anything like this before this… woman,” Cora scowls, shoots Mal a look that would skewer lesser mortals and accuses, “appeared. She has clearly manipulated you into thinking this way.” 

 

Regina gaps in shock, taken aback by the very notion and at a loss for words for a moment at how to respond to that. 

 

Luckily, Mal’s been saving her words up it would seem. “With all due respect, Mrs. Mills, I love your daughter. I think she’s wonderful and brilliant and has one of the kindest, most resilient hearts of anyone I’ve ever met. And whether you see it or are too stubborn to notice or care, she’s blossomed into herself here. In this place and with these people. Whether you like it or not, that includes me. And I’m not going anywhere. It may not be what you intended for her, but she’s happy. And I would think that would be the most important thing for a mother’s peace of mind. At least it should be.”

 

Cora’s glare burns into the blonde, but Mal simply returns her gaze, never backing down from her and Regina could kiss her for that alone. “Well, I’ve had just about enough of this treatment.” Her eyes shift back to Regina, disappointment and worse, indifference, boring holes into her as she informs her, “I’m leaving. When you’ve come to your senses again let me know.” And with that she rises from her seat and strides elegantly out of the restaurant. 

 

“Well, that could have gone better,” Regina sighs, lifting her water glass and guzzling down the cool liquid, hoping it helps calm the rapid beating of her heart. 

 

“I’m sorry, babe. I shouldn’t have snapped at her and lost my temper. But I couldn’t sit by and let her talk to you that way. She’s wrong, and you don’t deserve to be treated that way for doing nothing more than being yourself.” One hand lifts to brush a lock of hair behind her ear affectionately. “She doesn’t deserve you." 

 

Regina shakes her head, “No, no, it’s alright. It’s sweet that you defended me.” Her hand reaches over to lay over Mal’s on the table, rubbing her thumb along the outside of her palm. “She doesn’t listen, I don’t know why I thought this time would be any different.”

 

“Because she’s your mom and you want her to accept you for who you are, nothing wrong with that.” 

 

She jerks her shoulder, silently acknowledging the truth of that. “I should give Daddy a call. Guess this is a conversation we’re going to have over the phone after all. There’s no way she won’t go home and drop that bombshell on him and I don’t want him to find out that way.”

 

Mal nods, signals the waiter for the check (now that Cora has stormed out it seems they’ll be paying for the single glass of ice tea she’d ordered before they arrived) and gives Regina’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah, but from everything you’ve told me about him, I think he’ll be much more understanding and receptive. He’s not going to love you any less, you know that right?” 

 

Tears spring to Regina’s eyes but she nods, tries to knuckle a few away as they threaten to fall down her cheeks. “I know. He’s wonderful. And he’s going to love you, be so happy I’ve found someone like you, I just wish she could value my happiness and what  _ I _ want more than her own agenda.” 

 

“She’ll come around,” Mal answers, handing over a single twenty. “And, hey, now you’ve done it. You were honest and true to yourself and I am so proud of you for it.” 

 

Regina’s heart swells. Hearing the words, the love reflected back at her in Mal’s clear blue eyes, is enough to have the dull throb of heartache at not being accepted by someone who should love her unconditionally lessening a degree. And she’s right. It feels good, a weight lifted, to finally be true to who she is and be completely open. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. And thank you for being here with me, for sticking it out through that conversation. I’m not sure I would have had the courage without your support.”

 

“You would have,” Mallory assures, but leans forward and busses her lips against Regina’s anyway. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. But I’m glad I could be there for you. And you’re beautiful. Inside and out.” 

 

The waiter returns a moment later with her change and as Mal finishes up with the check, Regina gazes out the large glass window of the restaurant. To the bright, sunny day and the colorful spring flowers that are overflowing on the terrace. 

 

“What do you say you go call your father and then you and I find a shady tree on the quad and spend the rest of the day cuddled up together? We can read or nap. Watch the clouds and see what our imaginations can find. Whatever you want.” 

 

Regina smiles, standing and holding out her hand for Mal’s. “I think that sounds perfect.” 

 

A part of her heart might still be heavy, but she’s done it. Come out to her parent and surely whatever else there is to face, it can only go up from here. With Mal by her side. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 2 if you wanna refresh yourself on it. Morning after their first time.

The warmth of a new day is what finally wakes her. Light from the late morning sun slanting through the blinds to create a hatched pattern over her face, causing her eyes to flutter under closed lids until she’s stirring, stretching her body with a groan and turning around. When she’s met with the feeling of heated, naked flesh, Mal’s lush breasts pressing against her own chest, memories of last night come rushing back to Regina as she opens her eyes and smiles up at her girlfriend. 

 

They’re in practically the same position they’d fallen asleep in, though she hadn’t meant to stay that way, would have at least traded throw for comforter if nothing else, she can’t say she’s sorry about it. Not when she’s greeted with the privilege of seeing her girlfriend like this. Mal’s hair is a tangled mess of curls, half of them falling over the side of her face as she sleeps on, the bit of mascara she’d worn yesterday smudged adorably. 

 

Regina grins, reaches a hand to brush the hair from her face, admiring Mal’s bone structure as she trails a fingertip lightly over her cheek, across her chin and then down the bridge of her nose. The last one makes the other woman’s nose crinkle, and she’s wiggling some, snuggling deeper into the mattress. 

 

She’s stayed over a few times before. When it had gotten late and Mallory hadn’t wanted her walking all the way back to her dorm alone. So it’s not the first time she’s seen her this way, had quickly discovered Mal was anything but a morning person and sleeps like the dead. But it still takes her breath away, the image of her glowing in the morning light, chest near to bursting with everything she feels for this woman. 

 

Snuggling back down into the mattress, letting her head rest on Mal’s shoulder and draping an arm over her waist so she can lazily stroke up and down Mal’s spine, feeling each and every vertebrae under her touch, Regina sighs contentedly and closes her eyes once more. She still can’t believe last night was real. That they’d finally done it, and it’d been so beautiful and sweet. Everything she could have hoped for despite her nerves. And in the light of day, all Regina wants is to do it all over again. 

 

With that little nugget of thought, Regina smirks, peeking up at Mal beneath her lashes before her hands begin to grow a bit bolder. She skates her entire palm over her back, across the curve of her hip and along the delicious length of her side. Regina loves Mal’s curves and how she feels against her. How soft and warm she is all the time. Her knuckles brush lightly against the side of her breast as she angles her face so she can place light kisses to Mal’s shoulder, the join of her neck and up along her throat. 

 

It’s all slow and languid, meant to tease her out of sleep. Not an easy feat, but Regina chuckles to herself as she thinks how she’s up for the challenge. And it only takes a few more minutes of gentle caresses to have Mal stirring, body rippling along Regina’s as she slowly pulls herself from unconsciousness. The arm beneath Regina’s ear moves and then her hand is tangling in Regina’s hair as she murmurs huskily, “Mmm, morning.” 

 

Leaning forward, Regina kisses Mal’s other shoulder and smiles. “Good morning.” 

 

Looking up at her, she watches as Mallory slowly opens her eyes, heavy with sleep still, but that deep blue gaze locks with hers and Regina’s heart flutters painfully in her chest. God, she thinks she might be falling in love with this woman. Certainly would love to wake up to her like this every day. 

 

“How are you feeling? After last night?” Mal asks softly, mirroring Regina’s movements and drawing random patterns over her back with her fingertips. 

 

The smile that slowly erupts on Regina’s face lights up her whole demeanor. “Wonderful. In fact,” Regina responds, scooting up on the mattress a little and then maneuvering so one of her thighs wedges itself between Mal’s, laying half on top of her and dipping her head to kiss lightly at the corner of her mouth. “I wouldn’t mind having you again. I’ve got all sorts of things I want to explore.” She’s a little surprised by her own honesty, the fervor with which she suddenly feels comfortable with her own desires. But then Mal’s opened all sorts of doors inside her, letting the true Regina shine free, and it’s only one more thing about her that has Regina so enamored with her. 

 

“Oh do you?” Mal chuckles, sliding her thigh up over Regina’s hip and notching their bodies perfectly together. “And what sort of things might those be?” 

 

Regina levers herself up on an elbow beside Mal’s head, grinning as one hand sneaks up her torso, cupping her breast and tweaking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Pride swells as Mal’s eyes flutter and grow heavy, a quiet groan barely audible as she smiles at her. She ducks her head, lightly trailing the tip of her tongue along Mal’s jaw until her mouth is pressed to her ear and she whispers hotly, “For starters, I want to taste you. I wanna make you come on my tongue like you did to me last night.” 

 

Mallory moans, tossing her head back into the pillow and Regina smirks. She can’t believe she just said that, and even as desire flames low in her belly, the beginnings of it already starting to pool between her thighs, she’s shocked by her brazenness. But something’s been unlocked inside her, set free, and Regina is anxious to test it’s boundaries, to push herself to experience all these new pleasures available to her. With Mallory. Only Mal. 

 

Their mouths finally meet as the blonde pulls Regina’s down to hers, pressing her lips firmly against hers for a deep kiss. Nothing wild, both quite aware of their own morning breath (not to mention the stickiness of dried sweat from the night before), but it’s good enough for the moment. Until Mal pulls away and murmurs, “Why don’t we take a shower and you can start on some of that exploration?” 

 

Nodding in agreement, Regina kisses her one more time, several quick pecks over and over before finally rolling over and off the bed. First things first, a toothbrush so she can make out properly with her girlfriend. She hears the squeak of the mattress behind her as Mal extricates herself as well while Regina snags Mal’s forgotten Stones shirt from the floor and slips it over her head. 

 

When she turns around to find Mal smirking at her in amusement, Regina fists her hands at her hips and angles her head, asking, “What?” 

 

“Nothing,” Mal replies, shaking her head and rounding the bed to tug Regina’s body flush against hers. “You’re cute being all modest. And I like how you look in nothing but my clothes,” she adds, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at her before turning toward the bathroom without a stitch of clothing or a care in the world. Adding a little sway to her hips that makes Regina bite her bottom lip as she admires the rear view. 

 

Regina laughs, a light blush spreading over her face. She supposes she’s right. It does seem silly now that she’s done it, and they’re about to shower anyway. With a shrug, Regina follows Mal, grinning when the other woman offers her up a new toothbrush and a knowing smile. 

 

“Thanks,” Regina tells her, ripping open the packaging and dipping the bristles beneath the running water after Mal, grinning as the blonde squirts a dollop of toothpaste to her own brush and then Regina’s. They stand there, brushing their teeth and grinning stupidly at each other as foam lathers in their mouths. 

 

It’s nice. This simple, domestic morning routine. Having this intimacy with someone for the first time in her life is such an adventure, exciting in ways Regina had never really considered before. Who would have known that watching someone brush their teeth could be so delightful? But she loves these moments where they simply get to take pleasure in each other in an everyday sort of way. 

 

Regina’s gaze slowly slides down Mal’s naked form, and arousal spreads through her limbs like molasses. She takes in her firm, round breasts, the flat torso leading down to hips that flare out, and she’s hit with the sudden urge to lick every inch of her girlfriend’s body. 

 

When dark eyes meet light ones again, Mal smiles knowingly at her before turning to spit and rinse, plopping her toothbrush back in the cup on the counter. She waits for Regina to do the same, each of them finishing with the morning routine before she attacks her with her mouth. 

 

Mal’s hands are in her hair, cupping her head to hers as her tongue darts out to explore the cavern of Regina’s mouth. It’s all spearmint and sharp freshness, but still that familiar bit of  _ Mal _ that drives her wild. Passion sputters up like a geyser, bursting as Regina moans and steps solidly into Mal’s space, wrapping her arm around her waist. 

 

The air hums around them as Mal sweeps her hands down Regina’s biceps and back up, then down her front until she can grip the hem of her shirt and lift it swiftly and efficiently over her head, tossing it in the general vicinity of the hamper. Then Mal’s filled her hands with her breasts and any bit of thought remaining in Regina’s brain scatters as she kneads the mounds and kisses her again. They begin walking back, Mal leading Regina toward the glass enclosed shower while twisting her nipples in her hands, Regina’s hands gripping Mal’s hips to anchor herself. 

 

Pausing long enough to flick the water on, giving it a moment to heat up as Mal sucks lightly at Regina’s throat, she gulps, swallowing back a whine of delight. Regina’s hips arch up instinctively, and a whimper escapes when Mal takes pity on her and sneaks a hand between their bodies to circle her clit with her thumb. It feels so good, Regina drops her head back against the side of the glass, using it as support. 

 

Mallory tugs Regina’s earlobe between her teeth, breath washing over her skin and making her shiver as she playfully mutters, “All hot and wet now, babe. Let’s clean up.” The irony of the statement as her fingers dip through her folds not lost on either of them. 

 

Right. The shower. For a second there Regina had forgotten the little purpose of their tryst, but as Mal takes a step back to give her a bit of space, her mind clears and she eyes the other woman with a determined gleam. She’s meant to be pleasuring  _ her _ , not the other way around. 

 

The two slip into the shower, stepping under the spray and letting the water cascade down over them in turn, slushing over their bodies for a minute before their mouths meet again. She’s like a drug. Regina can’t get enough of her and her entire body hums with need. They make out for another minute, hands wandering over slick skin, steam rising around them, before she pulls back and shoves Mal gently back against the tile wall. 

 

It makes her laugh and Regina feels a smile tugging at her own lips as she tosses a heated look at her and drops down to her knees. God, she’s gorgeous from this angle. Every angle really, but particularly when she’s looking down at her so affectionately, hands lightly cupping the back of Regina’s head encouragingly. The atmosphere of the shower creating their own little cocoon of pleasure from the outside world. Leaning forward, Regina presses a soft kiss just below Mal’s navel and then skates her fingers over her hips, down the sides of her thigh as she grips one and then drapes it over her thigh. 

 

Nerves return then, and Regina hesitates for a moment. She can do this, Mal likes this. Clearly she’s enjoying all of the foreplay that’s lead up to this moment. And Regina trusts her, can only imagine doing this, learning, with her. All she has to do is do what she likes herself, what she knows feels good and it will feel good for Mal too. Right?

 

As if sensing her hesitance, Mal runs her fingers through Regina’s wet locks, smiling lovingly down at her. “You’re beautiful. Perfect.” She reassures, thumb running over the brunette’s bottom lip as the water streams down around them. “Everything you’re doing feels amazing.” 

 

That’s all it takes to have Regina’s confidence coming back, eagerness returning in full swing as she smiles, strokes a hand down Mal’s thigh and then leans forward and licks a slow line up her sex. It’s different, not quite like anything she’s ever done, but Regina is fascinated with this new combination of sensations. The different tastes and textures. Mal tastes incredible and when her movements result in quiet gasps from her girlfriend, Regina keeps it up. Licking and lapping at her for awhile. 

 

She experiments with it, too. Angling her head this way and that, using the tip of her tongue to circle around Mal’s clit verses pressing the flat of it in a long lick over it. Sucking at the tiny nub with various levels of force, eagerly listening to the cues from Mallory to learn what works and what doesn’t, what she likes best. The moves that make her hips jerk against Regina’s mouth, the ones that cause her to let out helpless little whines as she writhes. Which ones make her grip her hair for purchase, nails scratching her scalp as she hooks her leg tighter around Regina’s neck. 

 

It’s all so fascinating. 

 

Last night had been amazing. But  _ this _ … well, it’s a whole new level, an entire world of sex that’s been opened to her, and Regina loves it. Truthfully, is just a little surprised by her own fervor, by the way doing this stokes the fires of her own arousal, need building inside her also. 

 

Resisting the temptation to let her own thoughts get away from her, Regina focuses all her attention on Mal. She’s flicking her tongue rapidly over her clit, just as she remembers Mal doing the night before, and it must feel as good for her as it had Regina because the other woman lets out a loud cry, echoing off the tile of the shower and is gasping, “Oh, yes. Mmmm, that feels so good, Regina. Please…” 

 

“Please what?” Regina asks teasingly, backing off and kissing lightly just above her pubic bone. She may be new at this, but a quick study she’s always been, and she’s relishing that she can have this stunning woman a mess of hormones already. 

 

Mal eyes her balefully, but there’s a hint of amusement, and perhaps just a bit of pride before she requests, “Will you please suck? I’m so close, babe. You feel so good. Such a natural.” She knows she’s probably saying it to be supportive, but her eyes are the color of the deep sea, and there’s no mistaking the desire in them so Regina thinks at least part of it is true, too, and takes the compliment in stride. 

 

Pride of her own creates a flush over her skin, the heat of water all around them contributing some as Regina smiles and does as requested. She sucks and swirls around her clit, adding more and more pressure as the blonde’s moans rise in volume with every passing minute. 

 

By the time Mal is coming apart around her, Regina feels much more confident in her abilities at this particular act. Especially when she glances up from between her thighs, watching the rapid rise and fall of Mal’s chest, her eyes squeezed shut as she keens her ecstacy. The muscles of her thighs tremble and that tangy sweetness gushes as Regina laps it up. 

 

Christ, it’s such a beautiful sight. 

 

She already wants to do it again, to be the one to bring Mal to that height and watch her tumble over with only her mouth. Seems Regina’s found a new addiction. 

 

But as the shudders gradually slow, when she finally relents and turns her mouth to press lighter kisses over the skin of her inner thigh instead of directly on her sex, Mal’s eyes open and stare down at her. “That was wonderful, Regina.” Her thigh slips down, and then she’s pulling Regina back to her feet, wrapping long arms around her and holding her close as she kisses her. 

 

Her hands sneak down to grip Regina’s ass in her palms, kneading and massaging as she maneuvers one of her thighs between her legs and she’s so turned on, her own needs neglected for so long that Regina’s body instinctively starts rocking against it. “That’s it, babe.” One of Mal’s hands wedges itself between them and she begins rubbing tight circles over her clit, little breathless commands of encouragement sounding in her ear. 

 

Mal’s mouth sucks at the sensitive spot just behind her ear, and Regina’s already so turned on. She feels herself climbing quickly and rapidly to that peak. The grinding on her clit is so, so good. Electric pulses throbbing through her body and then Mal changes her angle so she can slip two fingers inside her, palm replacing that sensation on her clit and Regina gasps for air as it catapults her up. 

 

Walls fluttering, her hands gripping Mal’s shoulders to steady herself, Regina lets herself go while her girlfriend pumps her fingers in and out of her. Heat floods through her veins, body vibrating against Mal’s as she drops her head to her shoulder and the two of them stand there breathing heavily for a few minutes. 

 

Water cascades behind her, splashing against her back and it’s only then that Regina realizes it’s gone luke warm, not nearly as hot as when they’d first gotten in and the discovery makes her chuckle. “What’s so funny?” Mal asks, and Regina can hear the smile in her voice before she lifts her hand and looks into her eyes to see it twinkling there as well. 

 

“Nothing. We’re gonna start pruning soon.” 

 

Mallory laughs, sweeps in to kiss her again and then she untangles their limbs. “We better actually wash up before the water turns cold then.” And even just the act of showering together is something new for Regina. The playful way Mal rubs body wash over her skin, massaging her fingers through Mal’s hair as she lathers it with shampoo. Stolen kisses beneath the spray. 

 

The stream is verging on ice by the time they actually finish, but as they stand in Mal’s bathroom wrapping themselves in towels, Regina doesn’t regret a single second of the morning. It’s been one of the best of her life as a matter of fact. 

 

When they return to her bedroom, Regina scans the room, searching for her clothes as Mal heads to the nightstand to check the time. 

 

She glances down at her phone, long since forgotten last night and begins scrolling through the missed messages just as Regina spies her bra hiding under Mal’s bed, laughing as she bends to pick it up and spots their forgotten study materials. “Robin and Lin want to grab lunch before our seminar this afternoon.” Mal’s eyes lift from the screen to meet Regina’s on the other side of the bed where she’s crouched down, now gathering their discarded textbooks and notes. “Fancy a trip to Granny’s?” 

 

Smiling up at her, Regina nods, “That sounds lovely. And my Greek tragedies course was cancelled for today so I’m totally free.” Dropping the pile of books into the chair in the corner, she turns back around to see Mal’s rounded the bed to her side again. Though in that moment she realizes she’s nothing more than her crumpled sweatshirt and leggings from the night before. And while that might be fine for a quick jaunt back to her dorm, it’s a little too casual for her usual taste in public. 

 

Meeting Mal’s gaze again, she says, “I’m gonna need some clothes.” 

 

Mal eyes the fluffy towel wrapped around her body, closing the distance between them in three strides, thoughts clear as day while she contemplates it, and then Regina laughs as she hooks a finger in the knot between her breasts and it comes tumbling down. “I think we can manage that,” she mutters, mouth an inch from Regina’s before it captures hers again and the pair tumble back on the bed. 

 

It’s safe to say, they’re late to lunch. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fun little snippet of Regina and Mal for the prompt Mal dyes her hair and Regina doesn't know how to respond. In honor of C's day of birth.

“What on earth have you done to your hair?” 

 

The stunned shock comes the second Mallory swings open the door of her flat and all Regina can do is stand there in the hallway and stare. Her girlfriend’s gorgeous blonde locks have been replaced by a vibrant violet. They’d been normal last night when the two of them had parted ways. Regina off to the library for an all nighter cram session and Mal headed to a girls night with Ella and Ruby. 

 

Now she doesn’t even recognize the woman standing before her. 

 

“Do you like it?” Mal asks, grinning from ear to ear as she twists her head, curls bouncing delightfully. The sun streaming in from the large bay windows behind her highlight the various shades of purple. Violet, indigo, aubergine. 

 

“I— yeah. It’s… it’s different,” Regina replies, recovering her wits enough to swallow down the surprise and give Mal a small smile. Obviously she loves it and the last thing Regina wants is to ruin Mal’s mood by telling her she’s less than thrilled with the change. 

 

The other woman tugs her through the door, wrapping an arm around her waist as she bends her head to place a quick kiss of greeting on Regina’s lips, smiling and muttering,  _ Thanks _ , before turning on her heel to head toward the couch. “How did your paper go last night?” Mal asks, curling her legs beneath her and waiting for Regina to settle next to her. 

 

“Alright. I was there until nearly 5 a.m. researching, but I think I have enough support for my arguments. At least, I hope to God I do. The last thing I need is to fail Alstor Gold’s class. My mother would have a coronary.” 

 

Mal hums, “He’s a tough one. I’d be happy to read it over if you want. Though I’m sure it’s nothing but spectacular.” She’s so distracted by Mal’s new hair, Regina barely even registers the compliment and the support, absently offering her thanks as she takes a seat beside her. Mallory leans forward, capturing her lips for another slow kiss, this one longer, lingering, the tips of her fingers pressed lightly along her jaw. “You’re welcome. I find eternalism theory thrilling after all.” Mal continues dryly, a chuckle rumbling out of Regina as she shakes her head at her. “Not to mention I took the course last year.” 

 

It’s so bright. 

 

That’s all that’s running through her mind. On an endless loop. Like a roller coaster that doesn’t end. And she looks so different. Like a totally new person. Regina just doesn’t know what to do with it. How to process the change. “So… how was your night with the girls? Clearly your evening was much more exciting than mine.” 

 

“Oh it was nice. Just the usual. Lots of wine. Too much Chinese food. Ella and Ursula are going through a rough patch so we listened to her complain and vent for about two hours.” Mal answers with an eye roll. She goes on to fill Regina in on more details of how they’d spent their night, but she’s not really listening. Can’t get past the way the light highlights the purple of Mal’s hair, making it almost glow in the afternoon sunlight. Tilting her head, amused expression tweaking her features, Mal comments, “You’re staring.” 

 

“Sorry,” Regina replies sheepishly, dropping her gaze to the hands laced together in her lap. Her cheeks heat in embarrassment as she sinks her teeth into her lower lip nervously. “It’s… just so bright. And unexpected. What prompted you to dye it?” There’s a part of her screaming inside  _ Why would you ever get rid of your gorgeous blonde hair? What were you thinking? _ But Regina swallows it down, even as she mourns the loss. 

 

She’s being ridiculous. She knows that. It’s only hair after all. Only a color. It will fade or Mal will dye it back. It’s not like it’s forever. Mal’s the same person she loves with or without the blonde. That doesn’t mean she isn’t sad about it though. Lifting one of her hands, Regina threads her fingers through the curls, twining the strands around her knuckles as she plays with it curiously. 

 

“About two glasses of wine past what was wise,” Mallory answers her question straight away, humor laced in her tone. “Added to Ruby’s brilliant idea to touch up her red around the time we opened bottle number three. Somehow we all got roped into it, and it sounded fun.” Her lips twitch for a moment before she adds conspiratorially, “You should see Ella. Half her head is blonde and the other half’s black. Straight down the middle. I’m surprised she didn’t kill Ruby when we woke up this morning.”

 

The image is enough to make Regina snort, though she tries her best to cover it with a cough. So it could be worse. She’s clearly not fooled Mal who outright laughs, shoulders shaking. “Please tell me you have pictures.” 

 

“Oh I’m pretty sure Ruby has at least a dozen. There was talk of her fixing it for her later today, once the steam stopped coming out of Ella’s ears.” She’s quiet then for a minute, watching Regina carefully as she continues to delicately finger the strands of violet. “You don’t like it.” Mal says, a statement, not a question and Regina instantly feels guilty. 

 

“It’s not— well,” Regina stutters for a second, not wanting to hurt Mal’s feelings, now that she’s been put on the spot unexpectedly. With a sigh, she admits, “I loved your blonde. All the different shades of it. This is fun and unique, but it just… doesn’t feel like you.” Though Mallory is certainly both those things, so she supposes that’s not quite true, is it? It’s just new. Something Regina needs time to adjust to. 

 

Mal nods, “That’s fair, I suppose. But I love it,” she exclaims, fluffing the locks playfully. The move is so  _ un _ like her, Regina giggles watching her. The joy on Mallory’s face is enough to have her gradually coming around to the change if nothing else. “It’s actually very freeing,” Mal continues. “Funky.” She shrugs a shoulder. “I figured why the hell not go all out? If you’re gonna dye your hair might as well go crazy.” 

 

“I think I just need to get used to it.” Regina adds honestly, skimming her fingers down the side of Mal’s face and smiling at her, genuinely this time. Truthfully, now that the initial shock has worn off, she can admit that the new color is flattering on her. Attractive even, she supposes. “It’s actually kind of hot the more I see it.”  

 

That earns her a quirk of Mal’s eyebrow, irises growing several shades darker as she leans closer to Regina, shifting on the sofa. “Oh really?” 

 

A grin spreads over Regina’s lips at the change in tone while she falls back to the couch cushions, Mal hovering over her as she fits her body along hers, mouth stopping short a breath from hers. “Mmhmmm. Sexy.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so,” Mal smirks. Then Regina’s fisting a hand in her shirt at the collar, tugging her mouth down the scant few inches between them until their lips are covering each other’s. Her girlfriend settles her weight more comfortably atop her then as they swirl their tongues together, Regina sucking on her bottom lip. It makes Mal moan, rumbling in her throat and Regina shivers as she feels it. Her hands thread through the new violet locks, spreading them out in a curtain around them while they makeout enthusiastically. 

 

She still misses the blonde. 

 

But perhaps purple’s not so bad after all. 


End file.
